1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to tilting portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional portable electronic device can be classified as bar-type devices, rotating-type devices and sliding-type devices. The bar-type device has a housing secured with a cover. The rotating-type device includes a housing and a cover rotatably attached to the housing about a single axis. The sliding-type device has a housing and a cover slidably attached to the housing.
However, sliding-type electronic devices have the following problems. When a user wants to watch a display of the electronic device resting on a table, it is desirable to have an additional support for supporting the electronic device in a slanted position to give the display a better viewing angle. Alternatively, the user may grip and slope the electronic device with his hands, however, it may become uncomfortable after a long time.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.